


Penny For Your Thoughts?

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Extreme Underage, F/M, Fucking Unconcious, Hardcore Sex, Penny is Copulation Ready!, Penny is human, Seriously though from Zero to 100 real quick, This will have a slightly more hardcore sequel most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Penny has always looked up to Jaune Arc. He always took the time to read to her, to help her with her homework, to help her understand things that she wanted to learn about. One day, she hears odd noises and peeks in to see Saphron and Terra apparently wrestling without clothes on. Going to Jaune resulted in a very awkward conversation that neither could get out of their heads. Soon, however, Penny decides she wants Jaune to teach her more. Can she prove that she is 'Copulation Ready'?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	Penny For Your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually felt a little filthy doing this one, but I couldn't stop myself. Also trying to mentally get size comparisons is nutty. When you realize how tall an average person is of Penny's age, compared to what I normaly equip Jaune with, it's freaking insane.
> 
> So yeah, hentai logic on this one, have fun!
> 
> Merry Christmas and any holiday you may celebrate!

“How… How did I get to this point?” Jaune was in shock, why did he have to go over this? It wasn’t even his fault this time! ‘Damn it Saph, Damn it Terra!’ 

“What do you mean friend Jaune?” His body stiffened, his eyes glancing down towards the small girl sitting down in front of him. He wanted to say something, anything, but he felt a lump in his throat. It was made worse as she stared at him with genuine curiosity, her gorgeous green eyes staring at him, begging him to answer her question. 

In his inability to say anything, he noted her features, growing appreciative of her beautiful pale skin. His fascination in her orange fluffy locks never ceased to amaze him. 

“Friend Jaune?” He supposed he’d have to answer her eventually, but he really didn't want to, why did he have to do this? Oh right, because the six year old Penny Poledina is his friend, and no one else's. 

“I’m sorry Penny… but can you repeat the question again please?” 

Penny nodded happily, “Of course friend Jaune! When I was going to the restroom last night I found friend Jaune’s sisters’ Terra and Saphron pressing against one another. They sounded like they were having fun. Terra kept saying Saphron’s name repeatedly mentioning how good she was making her feel. I was wondering if you could explain that to me.” 

Right, right, he really wished he’d misheard that! His palm met his face as he began to rub his face, attempting to hide just how crimson he was at the moment. He couldn’t believe how careless Saph and Terra had been! They should have locked their door if they were going to do that! 

“Okay… uhm, Penny… they were uhm… they were…” He couldn’t do it! He just couldn’t do it! 

“Friend Jaune?” He looked at her again, her eyes pleading for an answer, his heart sunk. He couldn’t just leave her hanging, he’d never do that to his little pal! 

Okay, he was going to do it, “Penny they were having… having Sex.” There he said it! Hopefully she didn’t ask…

“What is sex?” That… he hoped she didn’t ask that!

“Sex… is… sex is… well it’s the uhm… it’s…” Oh god he was stumped, what was he supposed to tell her! Then it hit him, what else would one have sex for! “It’s for making a child! Right, Saph and Terra wanted to have another baby.” That’s right, he could go with tha…

“But friend Jaune, both Terra and Saphron are women, from what I know only a male and female can copulate.” OH GREAT she knew what THAT word meant, but not sex. Did she see them as different things? Was it that copulation was an act of reproduction and that’s why she didn’t recognize what they were doing? Great, now he had to answer more things, and this was just as awkward as he thought it would be.

“Uhm… well, you see… they…” Great, he was going to have to buckle down and just go with it. “Okay… they were doing it because they were having fun? It uhm… it feels good… apparently?” He wouldn’t know, he’d never had sex, having 7 overbearing sisters kind of prevented him from really getting any chance. Especially when most girls would rather go for said sisters than him. 

Well that wasn’t here or there, hopefully that answered everything that she needed to know. Now he could end this really awkward conversation. 

“Does it feel good friend Jaune?” 

‘Oh you have got to be kidding me!’ He was going to have an aneurysm by the end of this. “I… uh… I don’t know Penny.” He really didn’t, he just hoped that she wo

“Why not friend Jaune?” 

‘Penny please! Please just… ugh…’ He just couldn’t handle her right now, but he was patient, no one else was with her so he was. “I’ve uhm, never had sex Penny…” He was rather ashamed of having to admit it, he was already 20, so it was odd. Though, having a 6 year old as your friend, when you were 20 was just as odd as he supposed, though no one batted an eyelash for whatever reason.

“Why not friend Jaune?” Penny was killing him, she was murdering him with all of these questions, what was worse was that she wasn’t doing it on purpose. He could tell, she was looking at him, wanting to know more, wanting to know why. 

“I uhm, well I’ve never gotten with someone? I’m not exactly super handsome, and I suppose I’m super awkward so girls don’t find me attractive much. And uhm, it’s something you do with someone you love.” Why was he still talking! He should have tried a way to end this conversation.

This confused Penny, friend Jaune was definitely one of the best people she knew! He was definitely on par with her parents! He always took the time to appreciate her, to be kind to her, to be patient with her. She knew that a lot of people had troubles with her, but he never did. And he wasn’t ugly, she may be young but even she could tell he was handsome or at least she thought so anyways. She felt her face grow hot as she placed her small hands on her round cheeks. “But I think you’re handsome friend Jaune, and you’re really nice, and awesome and amazing!” 

He felt his face grow warm, she was the sweetest. He absolutely adored her, if only she had been older, like at least a decade. But, well not much he could do about that. Simply smiling, he placed his right hand against her face, stroking her hair with his thumb. “Thank you Penny, that means a lot to me.” At least this conversation was over now.

“I know! We can have sex!” And like that everything came crashing down.

“What no! What?! Penny! You’re uhm! You’re too young and uhm, you can only do that with someone you love!” He knew that wasnt’ true, but he’d like to think it was. 

“But friend Jaune, I love you! You make me happy! And I always have a warm feeling in my chest when I’m near you! No one else makes me feel that way.” Oh gosh, she was so adorable, but he had to stay strong. He wasn’t going to fuck a six year old, no matter how… tight and warm her little hole might be. No matter how damn good it would feel to empty his balls in her little small form. He could just pick up her small form, she wasn’t even 4 feet yet, she was so much tinier than him, he could just grab her and bury his currently throbbing cock inside of her. 

‘Okay! That’s enough of those thoughts.’ Shaking his head he turned back towards her. “I… Penny, I appreciate it… but I… I dont’ think it’d be a good idea… I…”

“Do you not love me friend Jaune?” Oh no, she was sad, her features dropped as she looked down awkwardly. He didn’t want her first confession to be miserable! 

“I… I…” Oh no his heart hurt, he didn’t want to disappoint her… but… but it was so wrong… “I... do…” In that moment all his worries vanished as Penny began to practically glow. In an instant she was on top of him, tackling him in a powerful hug as she nuzzled against him. 

“Excellent! You are now boyfriend Jaune!” 

Oh this was bad… this was really bad, the only way that it could get worse was if one of his sisters… “Well… I suppose it was going to happen eventually…” 

God damn it! “Saph!” 

Saphron Cotta-Arc his beloved, and hated elder sister, was currently in his doorway watching as the girl held onto him. “Hello little brother, I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend.” He expected her to snicker, to laugh at his plight, instead she simply smiled. Not a mean older sister smile, but a loving warm one. 

“I… I…”

“It’s okay, just take care of her okay?” Then she flashed him a smirk. 

“It was on purpose wasn’t it?” 

“I have no idea what you mean~ Now! You should plan what you’ll do next! And don’t worry bout condoms when that happens, she’s still too young~” 

His face turned crimson as Saphron made her way out. She’d planned this! There was no way she hadn’t, god damn it! Though, as Penny’s grip on him tightened he gave up, so his girlfriend was 14 years younger than him, and a small… six year old… rather cute and adorable girl… so what? Relenting he simply wrapped his arms around her. “Alright, yeah, you’re my girlfriend Penny.” 

“Excellent!” Her joy was practically visible, so much so that he began to feel it himself. 

Slowly he fell back on his bed, bringing her with him, still holding onto her he decided that they’d figure out what to do later. “Whatcha wanna do?” 

“Can we have sex now?” 

And there it was again! “I don’t…” He paused, she was persistent she wouldn’t give up, so he had to think quickly. “For now, why don’t we just let things flow naturally okay?” 

“Oh! Okay.” Right he’d have to buy himself some time, he just couldn’t start that way, start by spreading her wide open, pulling her legs apart. He couldn’t just slip his cock in her tight hot hole… that would be bad. Also, where the hell where these thoughts coming from?! 

  
  
  


So, he figured that it’d be safer to simply tell his family, they were surprisingly alright with it. His parents didn’t mind, they already saw Penny as his little wife, what with how close they were. That had caused him a great deal of embarrassment. His sisters had thought the same thing, his mom simply told him that if he does do it, they would need to be careful. She didn’t want him hurting her, not with how small she was. 

He just… was he the only normal person in his family? Why was everyone alright with him having sex with a six year old?! 

Well… it may not be too… bad of an idea. His eyes watched as the little girl bounced up and down in front of him. He’d never noticed it before, but she had quite the chest. She always wore such heavy clothing he’d never noticed that she didn’t just have little nubs. She had an ample bosom, ones that he could comfortably fit in the palms of his hand, but a the same time not large enough to look awkward on her.

The reason these thoughts were coming to mind was because well, she was in a swimsuit. Not a revealing one thankfully, but a nice green one piece that his mom had picked out for her. The two of them had made a trip to the beach together, which had been oddly empty. As far as he could tell there was no one else even here. 

It had been a wonderful day, they’d played in the water, gone swimming, hunted for crabs, they even made a giant sea castle. 

If he was being honest, and he was going to be, he really enjoyed his time spent with his little girlfriend. The two of them hadn’t advanced much on the romantic end, but they’d been growing closer. Not much else had changed other than the two of them often sleeping together. Apparently her parents had been notified, and they’d been alright with the situation. They were happy that he’d been the one to ‘claim’ their daughter as they put it. 

Apparently they’d been worried about her future, and well having someone that loved her for her was enough for them. He felt so awkward during the entire thing, but in the end it just meant that he had everyone’s approval. 

“Alright Penny~ You ready to head home?” She nodded, fatigue taking over as she started to wobble. Oh god she was so cute, slowly he picked her up and made their ways to the makeshift showers.

Once the two of them had rinsed themselves off they waited at the bus stop. Thankfully it was late enough that they were the only ones on the bus. Making their way to the back they took the seat most hidden from the busdriver. 

He smiled as Penny placed her head against his arm, growing tired, slowly he shifted, slipping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. 

“You get a good rest okay? I’ll wake you when we get home.” 

“Mmm~ Jaune?” He turned towards her, her eyes still droopy, she was obviously in a tired daze.

“Yeah Penny?” 

“I love you.” 

His heart swooned, he’d been on the fence about the entire thing from the start, but he’d stopped regretting it a while ago. “I love you too~” 

Her smile warmed his heart as she snuggled against him. “I’m a good girl right?”

“You are.” 

“Can you… can you reward me?” 

His eyebrow cocked up as he stared at her, “Oh? What were you thinking?” So… he’d been more open to the thought of getting… well more physical with the small girl recently. It didn’t help that she had quite the… well the dynamite body if you will. He was currently resisting moving his hand to squeeze her breast, to play with her plump flesh.

“Can you… can you kiss me?” 

He hesitated for just a moment, eyeing the front of the bus he made sure no one else had gotten on and that the driver wasn’t paying them any mind. Turning back towards her he lowered himself using the seats in front to hide his actions. His right hand moved towards Penny’s chin, slowly he drew her in an upward angle. “Of course my little Princess.” 

He didn’t give her time to really soak in his words, as he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. She was so much smaller than him, soft and tender. Still he continued, staying slow and soft he felt her react to his touch. She kissed back, making sloppy attempts at a gentle kiss. But then he felt something, moist and sloppy. 

He felt her tongue press against his lips, begging him to open his mouth. Slowly he pulled back, her face flush with excitement and embarrassment. “I’m sorry…” Her words were quiet and meek. 

“Penny, where did you learn that?” 

It was dark, so he couldn’t be sure, but she was blushing at least he thought she was.

“Saphron… she uhm… she had me watch a video, so I could uhm… please you.” 

Damn it, seriously Saph? Giving up he turned back to the small girl, “Do you want to kiss that way?” 

She nodded, “I want to be closer. I want to touch you, and I want you to touch me.” 

Welp, there went the last bits of resistance he could hold up. Slowly he lowered himself again, their lips met one more time. This time, when he felt her tongue against his mouth he parted his lips. He allowed her to explore to the best of her ability. 

Drawing saliva to the front of his mouth he let her lap it up, his tongue met hers. Their muscles slid against one another as he slid his larger organ into her mouth. He felt her lips close around it. She began to suck upon his tongue, hers running across it as if it was some sort of sweet treat. 

His cock hardened in his swimming trunks, pitching a large tent. She continued to work on his tongue as he extended it out further. With a small pop she let go, saliva dripping from the edges of her lips. 

“Wow~” She was just so desirable right now, given the chance he would have taken here then and there. But… he didn’t want to have their first time in public, that was going to be for their own private enjoyment. 

“Hey Penny?” 

“Mmm?” She was in an obvious daze, her actions had seemed autonomous to begin with.

“Come here.” With a mighty tug he pulled her closer, gently he lifted her sliding her in front of him, positioning the small girl upon his lap. “Do you want me to make you feel good?” 

She simply nodded, still tired from their earlier endeavors. “Yes please.” 

He felt his throat tighten, as if his heart was beating directly into it. His hands began to snake their way around her young body, placing both hands on her belly he squeezed, causing her to giggle slightly. “Stop~” 

“Alright alright~” With slow gentle touches, his left hand went up, while his right slipped lower. 

Gently he cupped over her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze he stopped when she shivered at his touch. “Mmm~ That does feel good.” Her words caused him elation as he continued his motions.

Cupping her budding breasts was enough enough, he squeezed and pulled, causing her to wiggle at his touch. With every little touch she pressed further and further into his chest, “Mmm~ More please~♥”

“Of course my princess.” Steadily he moved his thumb, running across her peak. He smirked as she squirmed, his thumb running across and flicking against her hardened nipple. Despite the cloth separating them from directly touching, he could still feel her body growing warmer. 

As he continued to fondle and play with her breast, his right hand slid down. His thumb laid on her inner thigh, with slow strokes he ran his hand down her smooth bare legs. He loved how her bare skin felt, she was so soft and supple, lacking any blemishments that came with age. 

Feeling emboldened by her positive reactions his left hand drew closer to her core. Sliding his fingers between her thighs he felt a warm moist heat. He couldn’t help but feel proud, she’d become wet, he knew by now that she’d already been dried from their previous endeavors.

Making sure he didn’t apply too much pressure he began to slide his fingers up and down. The cloth of her bathing suit became wedged between her plump soft lips of her needy pussy. 

He continued his motions, tracing his fingers along her mound, two fingers massaged and plied at her needy flesh while the other slipped between caressing her walls through her bathing suit. 

“Mmm~ It feels good.♥” Penny’s eyes had closed at this point, she’d relented herself to his onslaught, his fingers dancing around her body sent shivers through her spine. Her brain was fuzzy and light, but she liked how it made her feel. She felt something coming, something she’d never felt before, though before she got to really experience the feeling he stopped.

“Damn it… sorry Penny, looks like we’re here.” 

Her daze cleared as he pulled back, a cute pout akin to a chipmunk appeared on her face. She was just so adorable, he’d have to make it up to her later of course. 

“Nooo~” Penny was whining, he’d never heard her whine before, that was new.

“Sorry Pen, but we gotta go, we’ll continue when we get home okay?” 

She nodded but stopped before she hopped off of him. “Can… can we please have sex?” 

He’d promised himself that he’d lose his restraints, that he’d go all the way with her. But it was still hard, still so hard to accept what he was going to do, “Yes… yes we can…” 

Her smile sent his heart soaring, she was just so gorgeous, it seems he made the right decision.

  
  
  


No one questioned the massive tent in his swimming trunks, or the dazed look on Penny’s face as they entered the house. No one bothered to stop them as they rushed to his room, everyone knew what was happening. 

Jaune didn’t care, he didn’t care how his family looked at him as he made his way past them, Penny in his arms as he rushed towards his room. 

Slamming the door open he closed it just as quickly. He wasn’t going to wait anymore, he needed this, she needed this. 

Without an ounce of hesitation he placed her on his bed, in a flash he had dropped his trunks, his cock roaming free twitching with anticipation. 

Penny herself had driven away her fatigue, she had wanted this for so long and now that she was getting it, she wasn’t going to let herself be tired.   
  
Jaune watched as she stood upon his bed, he watched with anticipation as she slid her tight bathing suit off. He missed when it hit his sheets as he was on her in an instant. THeir lips clashed in a passionate fiery kiss, his tongue invaded her small mouth as he pushed her down. His much larger body above hers, she was so much tinier than him, nearly half his size. Pulling back he gulped, sliding himself next to her he spread her legs open. Her pussy constricted and released, he could make out droplets of her juices trickling out. 

Good she was nice and ready, her tiny pussy was yearning to have his massive cock in her. For a moment he smiled, drawing closer to her he grabbed the base of his throbbing member and let it fall on her, he really wanted her to see to understand just what was going to happen. 

Penny was 3’8” slightly small for her age, and that was taking into consideration her full height. Her torso was only a solid 1’9”, his cock however, was a solid 12 inches. 

When Penny felt his thick rod slap against her belly she nearly gasped. She’d finally learned why he’d been so worried to start with. It was massive, the hot member which threatened to burn her porcelain skin was a few inches past her belly button. If he put that in her, he’d rearrange her insides, she’d never be able to be satisfied with anything else. That monter of a cock, that massive dick, if he were to put it in she’d probably never be able to forget it. 

“Penny I’m going to give you the chance… we sho…”

“Please… please mess up my insides with your massive cock, I want you to split me in half and make my insides a huge sloppy mess. I’m so wet, I will not be able to handle it any further, please turn me into your fuck toy.” 

“God damn it Saph…” He knew it was Saphron, it was always Saphron, but this one time, “Damn it thank you…” He did wait much longer, giving her belly a few more meaty **SLAP SLAP** slaps. He really let it sink in, let her feel his hot throbbing cock against her. “I’m going to fuck you Penny, I’m going to turn you into my pocket pussy. I’m going to fill you with so much seed that your womb is going to expand. You’re never going want another cock, you’ll never be able to forget what I’m going to do to you today, I hope you’re ready. I hope you're ready for me to ruin you.” 

Penny wasn’t sure what most of those words meant, but she wanted it, she really wanted him inside of her small little wet slit. She wasn’t sure how he’d fit in her, but she couldn’t not have him in her! “I’m COPULATION READY!” She was ready!

SHE WAS NOT READY! She felt her pussy stretch wide as his cock met her lips, her juices leaked from her quivering entrance as she tried to accommodate for him. She wanted him in her, but he was so thick and meaty! 

She was so damn tight, her entrance squeezed on the head of his cock as he tried to get it in. He had wanted to take it slow at first, wanted to give her time to adjust, but he just couldn’t. “Sorry Penny! I’m going to have to break you a little.” 

“Break mEEEEEEEE!!?!!?!” Penny felt her insides churn as his massive member slammed into her deepest parts. Her belly bulged as his cock slammed it’s way all the way inside slamming against her womb. She felt his massive member rearrange her insides squeezing and prying her open for him. “!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥” Her world went blank as she lost consciousness, the intense, powerful, and fast pain being far too much for her to handle all at once.

“FUCK!” She was like a massive vice, a hot meaty wet vice. His eyes went wide, her stomach bulged, able to clearly make out the head of his cock as he slammed into her depths. Worry filled him as she stopped moving, he was so afraid that he’d killed her! But as her chest raised up and down slowly he knew she was fine. 

He needed to stop, she wasn’t even awake anymore. Those pathetic little thoughts quickly vanished as he tried to pull out, her body instinctively gripped him pulled and milked at his cock. As her caverns spasmed at his movements he felt heat spread through his cock. “Damn, damn damn.” 

  
As he drew further away from her depths he found himself unable to resist, he’d gotten a taste of her precious tight hole, he needed more. Once more he slammed back in, his hands grasping against her waist holding her down so he could get deeper and deeper inside of her. Once more her belly bulged as his cock slammed against her womb squeezing past her tight entrance. 

He didn’t think it was possible, but he’d ripped through opening her little baby oven. By this point he was no longer in control of his body as his hips rocked back and forth, his motions became rapid and his rutting became stronger and more powerful with each thrust.

His bed creaked, rocking back and forth every time he slammed into her tiny little body, everytime he shaped her insides to fit his massive cock. She was the perfect little pocket pussy, and she was going to be his little pocket pussy for the rest of her life. 

“NNNnNN♥!” Despite her lack of consciousness her body knew what it wanted, loud and violent moans escaped her lips every time he plunged into her. Her iron grip grew tighter and tighter with every passing thrust, everytime he pounded her pussy he could her the squelching of her juices. 

**SQUELCH.**

Their flesh met over and over, his pelvis slammed into her thighs as he held her in place. His hands had slipped just above her legs and onto her belly pinning her to the bed below. He wanted every advantage he could get. Leaning forward he pressed his weight on top of her small frame, pressing her further into his bed as he pushed her down. He didn’t care anymore, his mind was in full on mating mode, he was going to breed the little loli below him. He was goin to fill her with his seed, he was going to put a baby in her one way or the other. 

He knew that she couldn’t, she was too young, but he didn’t care, he would keep slamming in and out of her tiny pussy, over and over till he knocked her up. 

He felt his cock convulse, a waterfall of his thick baby batter began to flow from his cock. Pressing his head deep into her tight hot hole he slammed himself. He pressed her legs against his pelvis, forcing his cock all the way inside, he couldn’t let a drop escape. 

His semen pumped directly into her womb, he didn’t know when he’d be able to stop he’d been in need of this. His balls had been so heavy, so full of his thick seed that he needed to empty them. He knew that even with this he wasn’t done, he’d make sure she got every last drop, every last bit of his seed till he couldn’t cum anymore.

He watched her belly bloat as he finally topped off, his hot semen no longer flowing from his now much emptier balls. “Damn, that was… wow…” Still balls deep inside of her he stared at her small form.

Her porcelain skin seemed even more pristine than normal, beads of sweat trickled down from his form onto her. Her belly bulged and bloated from his cum, unable to escape anyway else as he clogged her pussy tunnels. Her chest rising up and down slowly. Her eyes rolled back, tears clear on the corners. Her hair was a mess, he’d paid little attention to her when he started, unable to contain the beast he’d been holding back for such a long time now. “Damn… I’ll have to make it up to her later.” 

For now he fell forward, exhausted fron the day before, exhausted from his rapid rutting of his little loli pocket pussy. He’d have more chances in the future, more chances to really breed her. He loved her, he really did, but now that he’d gotten a taste? Now that he’d emptied his balls into a freaking six year old little girl? He wouldn’t be able to stop, he was addicted to her, he’d have to train her. Make sure she couldn’t live without his cock. But then he paused, gently he placed his hand on her head. 

He smiled, “You’re the most gorgeous woman in existence Penny, you’re mine… but I’ll be yours forever.” He’d still love her, despite his sexual needs, he’d still take her places, show her his love in more gentle ways. “I’m still going to fuck your brains out… all the time, and that’s a promise.”

  
  


Penny’s eyes fluttered open, she may not have been conscious, but her body definitely felt it. Pleasure and pain twisted in her belly as she felt herself bloat. His massive cock still inside her pressing against the walls of her womb which was filled with his seed. She could feel herself ovulate in response, her body yearned for his child. 

She had no problem with this, hearts formed in her eyes as she stared up at the massive wall of meat and muscle above her. She felt the heat of his body press against her, she wanted more, she needed his cock. Her pussy had already given up, it was shaped for his massive throbbing dick and only his. She wanted him to breed her over and over, she wanted to be used anywhere he pleased. She wanted him to carry her around on his dick and fuck her as he needed. Her pussy quivered, and her womb began to convulse wrapping tightly around his still hard member. Her body agreed, she was going to be his little loli slut, and she loved it~ Just hopefully next time she’d be awake for it, oh the things he could do to her.


End file.
